Ichinomiya Ancestor
Ichinomiya Ancestor or The Ancestor (一宮の先祖 Ichinomiya no Senzo, or simply go-senzo) is a minor character in Mikagura School Suite. She is an ancestor of the Ichinomiya family lineage. Appearance :The ancestor takes an appearance of a young girl. She has straight, short hair tied with a ribbon. She wears a frilly one-piece and a frilly top underneath it as well as a pair of shoes . A ribbon and frilly gloves also accompany her look as accessories. :In her anime appearance, her hair color changed to orange-pink, which the same color as her descendant, Eruna. Personality :Not much known about the ancestor's personality except that she is a powerful miko in her generation. She also seems gentle and cautious in preserving her blood lineage and descendants. Plot Overview :Prior to the current story, The Ancestor is known for her title as a miko from the Ichinomiya lineage. She is the one who created a magic barrier which encircled Mikagura Academy's area so that the its magical source will be kept hidden while its existence is acknowledged by normal people. Stride Ater School :When Eruna was hiding to buy some time from Himi during their opposition battle, she found a room with a magic barrier and nonchalantly entered it once the barrier was released. She found a kamidana covered in dust there and when she tried to clean it up, the Ancestor appeared in front of her while smiling gently. She whispered to Eruna (who was unable to move nor say anything at that time) that she is her chosen descendant and told her to awaken her ability. Garakuta Innocence :Bimii and Shigure explained to Eruna that Mikagura Academy is located in a place thought to be flowing with mystical energy in the middle of a forest with a magic barrier established by a miko from the Ichinomiya lineage encircling its area. Hearing that her ancestor is a miko, Eruna quickly went to her delusional world and imagined what kind of a miko her ancestor is. :The Ancestor also appeared once more, albeit in a flashback scene, when Eruna was activating her Toy Bayonet in the middle of her battle against Tonkyun. However, she was sitting and seemed to be praying rather than approaching Eruna. Unreasonable Roulette :Eruna, Otone, and Bimii went to the Headmistress's room for a direct talk about their club. Upon realizing that she was actually talking to an Ichinomiya, the headmistress asked Eruna whether she knew about the girl in a certain portrait on her room. When Eruna looked at the said portrait, she remembered that it was the girl who she met when her power was awakened in the middle of her opposition battle against Himi. The headmistress then revealed that the girl in the portrait is actually Eruna’s ancestor, the miko who set up the magic barrier in Mikagura Academy, much to Eruna's shock. Relationship Eruna Ichinomiya :In her first meeting with Eruna, she is so sure that Eruna has an ability to change Mikagura Academy, hence she made her to awaken her ability in the process. Although Eruna seems to have seen her somewhere before and got shocked upon being told that she is her Ancestor, she quickly idolizes her due to her cute and graceful figure. Trivia *Her surname, along with her descendants, comes from Ichinomiyasengen Shrine (一宮浅間神社), located on Ichikawamisato, Nishiyatsushiro District, Yamanashi Prefecture. Gallery Novel1 bw9.png|The Ancestor asked Eruna to awoke her ability Novel5 bw5.png|The portrait of Ancestor in The Headmistress room References }} Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters